


Now is the winter of our discontent

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Costumes, Embarrassment, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Wendymr's hilarious drabble, <i>Punishment Duty</i>. Read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishment Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587996) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necessary companion picture.


End file.
